When She Loved Me
by NamelessMoonshine
Summary: Yes, it's true: I've abandoned doggy ears for blue hedgehogs; I mean, there's so much more merchandise! Songfic taking place as Shadow falls to Earth from the A.R.K.


Okay...a while back, and I mean a long while back, I told those who read my fics that I'm trying to ease up off Inu-Yasha and write about.....something else....I finally got a different kind of fic up! ^o^ Anyways, I may be new to _Sonic X_ (Amazing, I actually found a Sonic show I LIKE; maybe it's cause it's anime....) but I hope we'll all get to be really good friends and be happy together!! ^-^  
  
**Sonic**: Oh God, another drug addict  
  
**Shadow**: We are so screwed.  
  
.........that hurt....right here, in my heart....or...here....or maybe it's over here...Well, when I find it, I'll be really, really hurt there!  
  
**Shadow**: O.o'  
  
**Sonic**: o.O'  
  
Oh well...I don't own _Sonic X_, though I really, really, really wish I did! You know, just so we could drop Sonic into pools more often and such. He's gotta learn eventually...  
  
**Sonic**: HEY!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
**WHEN SHE LOVED ME**

Shadow fell through space, the air slowly being crushed from his lungs. He felt his body slowing burning and being crushed at the same time. God, it hurt!  
  
But it meant seeing Maria again...

When somebody loved me

everything was beautiful

Shadow sighed as the door to his cell closed behind him. The day's tests were over...for now. All that had to happen to strange the schedule was a 'breakthrough.' They happened all the time, though every needle was assured to be the last, always only one more test, one last and you're free...always the same...  
  
"Hi!"  
  
He looked down. A bright smiling face surrounded by golden blonde hair smiled back up at him.  
  
"I'm Maria!"  
  
It was the start of a beautiful friendship.

__

Every hour we spent together

lives within my heart.

"You can't be serious." Shadow said, backing away.  
  
"Just put it on Shadow!" Maria said following, tripping over her too long business coat and pants, pinstripe.  
  
"There is no way you're getting me into that dress."  
  
"Come on, you gotta be the mommy!"  
  
"Why can't I be the daddy?"  
  
"'Cause I'M the daddy!"

_And when she was sad_

I was there to dry her tears.

"Maria, what's wrong?"  
  
"G-Grandpa s-said I c-can't play with you anymore!" Maria sniffled, rubbing her clear, blue eyes, which were now flowing with tears.  
  
Shadow put his arm around her gently and gave her a smile.  
  
"It'll be okay, Maria..." 

__

And when she was happy so was I

When she loved me

"What's got you so up?"  
  
"I'm a special girl! A special girl!" She chanted waving her arms around, chanting.  
  
Shadow raised an eyebrow. "Okay...?"  
  
Maria rolled her eyes and showed him a large novel. "I read the whole thing all by myself!"  
  
Shadow smiled and shook his head knowingly. He had seen her running around with the book asking the scientists what this or that word meant. She'd even once had him read out a number of lines. "Well, congratulations." He said, giving her a hug. "Now settle down, you're making me dizzy."

__

Through the summer and the fall

we had each other, that was all.

"Hey Shadow?" Maria poked her head into the dark room.  
  
"Do have any idea what time it is?" Shadow grumbled, shielding his eyes from the harsh hall light.  
  
"It's almost four! Come on! We've gotta hurry!" She rushed in and grabbed his arm.  
  
"Hey, what the-?!" Shadow yelped before being dragged along.

__

Just she and I together,

like it was meant to be.

"Oh my gosh..." Shadow gasped as the sun began to peek over the horizon.  
  
"See?" Maria smiled turning back to him. "Aren't you happy I got you up now?"

__

And when she was lonely

I was there to comfort her.

"I wish there were other people here..." Maria said, tucking her legs under her chin with a sigh. "But they're all down on Earth..."  
  
"Well, you got me..." Shadow said with a shrug. "And the Professor says I'm built to be immortal."  
  
She smiled. "Yeah, at least I don't have to worry about you going anywhere...."

__

And I knew that she loved me.

Maria threw her arms around Shadow in a sudden hug, "Thanks..."  
  
"Uh....you're welcome?"

__

So the years went by

I stayed the same

"Maria!" Shadow waved. She was much older now, a teenager. Her blonde hair and blue eyes however hadn't faded with her growth, instead growing more and more splendid. Her grandfather was even talking about sending her to college on Earth, so she could find herself a guy.  
  
Maria stopped and looked at him for a few second, before smiling and waving, then continuing on past him.

__

but she began to drift away

I was left alone.

She did try hard to spend more time with Shadow, but for her there was always a home-school test to study for, another chore to do, and when she had free time, he didn't. It was like someone was deliberately planning to keep them apart.

__

Still I waited for the day

when she'd say "I will always love you."

Shadow sighed as the guards led him to another test. Maybe Maria would have spare time today?  
  
He hoped so...

__

Lonely and forgotten,

never thought she'd look my way.

Shadow sat in a corner of his cell, his legs pulled up to his chest, his eyes closed. The door suddenly burst open, and a flood of light entered the room.  
  
"Shadow?!"

__

And she smiled at me and held me

just like she used to do.

She ran cross the room and tackle hugged him, before jumping to her feet and dragging him along. The lights were flashing green, and a silent alarm, not really silent to his ears, was going off.  
  
"Come on, Shadow, I know you can go faster!" Maria huffed. "We've gotta get out of here! They're after you!!"  
  
"WHAT?!"

__

Like she loved me

When she loved me

She shoved him into the glass tube. "Don't worry, I'll be right behind you!" She rushed over to the control panel and began to punch in launch commands.  
  
"You have to promise that if we get separated, that no matter what, you'll only do good while you're out there! That you'll only make the people down there happy!"  
  
"But Maria-"  
  
"Promise me!"  
  
"I...I promise..."  
  
She smiled and turned back to the control, her hand hovered over the final button.  
  
"You'll be right behind me, right?"  
  
She frowned for a second, and looked at him, her eyes filling with tears. "Goodbye," she mouthed.  
  
"Maria?"  
  
She pressed the button.  
  
"MARIA!!!"

__

When somebody loved me

everything was beautiful.

He saw her die. The fatal shot had come just as he was leaving the station. A soldier broke in, and shot her. The forehead. A hit no one could survive...  
  
Except maybe him...he really didn't know...

__

Every hour we spent together

lives within my heart.

"Maria, I kept my promise, Shadow whispered to himself, before closing his eyes for the final time.

__

When she loved me...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Not bad for my first Sonic fanfic ever ^.^ If you see anything wrong with it, or you like it, or you don't, or whatever, YOU'VE GOTTA TELL ME!!!!! Review! NOW! No, not later, NOW!!!  
  
........why are you still here?  
  
REVIEW!!!! 


End file.
